


The twins

by Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-07
Updated: 2018-07-07
Packaged: 2019-06-06 18:09:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 459
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15200504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester/pseuds/Molly_Wanna_Be_Winchester
Summary: Sam and Dean are in a relationship when a witch cast a spell. They will both have girls but they would be twins and each on would have Sam and Dean's dna. The brothers haven't been able to track them until now 16 years later when he runs into one of them at the grocery store.





	The twins

**Author's Note:**

> May be more. Most likely just a one shot though

Sam and Dean were walking through the store when Dean bumped into a young girl. "Sor-" "dad?" "Yeah, uh how did you know?" "The bond the witch put in place, come on you will need to meet Sky." Sam smiled because Skylar was his twin. Then followed the girl to the hotel. "You can look but don't touch the Harley she'll kill you." Dean and Sam had asked questions the whole way and she answered. They had found out, even though she was Dean's twin, she acted more like sam. "Sky!!!I'm home!" "Jazzy! I need help!" She ran to assist her sister with the crying baby she was holding away from her. "Skylar, you have to hold him!" "But...its gross!!" "God, monsters and demons blood and guts don't bug you but a child does!?!" "They are just so....gross." she shivered as she handed the kid off to Jazmine. "You'll make a great mother, Skylar!" "Whatever, look I am going out with the boys." "No! You have to help me!" "No, I told you know when you took up the idea of babysitting! It's your responsibility!" "Sky, please." "Fine, I will once you loose your virginity!" Jazmine glared at her. "Your choice, goodie to shoes!" "No! Oh I found dad and we'll dad." "I know I saw them when I went to pickup the rat." She said referring to the sleeping baby. "He's not a rat!" "Whatever." She looked at Sam and gave a small smile. "Later, bitches!" She grabbed her keys and walked to her bike. 

 

A couple of hours later....

Skylar was drug in with a deep wound by her best friends. "Shit! What happened!" "She was fighting and winning when the dick pulled a blade."and I shtill kicked his ass. Oww! Damn it Alex!" "Sorry honey, hold still. She gritted her teeth as the boured alcohol on the wound. Sam and Dean were by her side as the boys worked on stitching her up. "Hang on, sky almost done." "How much did you win?" Jazmine asked. "2,000" Jazmine looked at her. "damn, cleaned the bank much?" Skylar chuckled as Alex finished working on her. "Thanks shorty!" "No body's short you are just a freaking giant!" "Nah, you are just short!" She smiled as he growled. "Alright, rest Skylar! I mean it!" "She nodded as they left. She began taking her bloddy shirt off as Jazmine cleaned off the dried blood from her stomach. "Thanks jazzy." "No problem. He could have killed you!" "Nah, he was drunk as shit." She sat up and walked to her duffle bag grabbing a shirt before going to get a beer out of the fridge. 

Sam and Dean smiled as they sat and talked with the girls.


End file.
